L'amour aveugle
by Billy Stone
Summary: Bella est aveugle. Voilà "the end", enfin... Je ne pense pas... Car elle va à Forks et là vous allez me dire okay c'est une fic' merdique sur Edward et Bella. Mais non, car Bella a développé une sorte de 6eme sens. Et que vampire, loups-garous et mort à fond. HIATUS ET PEUT-ETRE REECRITURE
1. Chapter 1

L'amour aveugle

Salut ! C'est Alice, je fais encor une autre fic' mais je continu « Survivre en enfer face à un mur de froideur » vous en faîtes pas…

Prologue

Le noir. Voilà tout ce que je voyais. Non pas parce que j'étais enfermé ou que je fermais les yeux. Non. J'aurais voulus pouvoir regarder la mort en face, mais je ne peux pas. C'est tout « the end ». Pourris mon histoire non ? Après tout, je ne suis qu'une fille aveugle qui à débarquer à Forks, qui a vécu sa petite vie d'infirme, son train-train. Mais ce qui a tout changé c'est que je suis tombé amoureuse. On m'avait dit que quand on meurt on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux… Et bien c'est vrai… Même pour les aveugles…


	2. Chapitre 1 Histoire de parler

Chapitre 1

Mes doigts parcourraient la page dévorant avec avidité chaque mot, chaque lettre, chaque phrase du livre posé sur mes genoux. C'était « Les Haut de Hurlevant » ou quelque chose comme ça, je n'arrivais pas trop à déchiffrer le titre. Il était en braille, il venait de sortir. Ça avait été une aubaine pour moi, je n'avais plus de lecture, et le trajet en avion durait longtemps. En braille, il y a peut de livre, je dois en avoir à peine cinq de biens. J'en achète des pourris juste pour la lecture. Je poussais un soupir. A côté de moi j'entendis une tête se tourner vers moi, à croire qu'ils n'ont jamais vus quelqu'un d'aveugle de leur vie.

-Quoi, crachai-je, vous voulez ma photo ?

Je sentis l'odeur du sang affluer aux joues de mon voisins et son cœur s'accélérer. Il faisait trop de bruit, c'était dérangeant, je montais encore plus le son de mon ipod, d'après ce que m'avait dit mon père, noir. De toute façon tout est noir pour moi. J'allais vivre chez mon père, à Forks. J'en avais ras le bol de ma mère. Désoler de dire ça mais Renée avait foirée sa vie et la mienne par la même occasion. Elle avait toujours été une droguée, une alcoolique, et une fumeuse. Mais pendant sa grossesse elle avait promis à mon père d'arrêter. Tu parles ouais. Elle avait au contraire augmenté les doses. Bousillant au passage l'un de mes cinq sens. Voilà, maintenant je suis « une pauvre petite gamine aveugle » pour reprendre les termes de mon voisins qui était au téléphone. Mais ce n'étais pas que pour ça que j'allais chez mon père. D'abord, nous vivions dans un quartier mal fameux ou dileur de drogue, traînée, alcoolique y étaient à profusions, et ensuite, mon beau père, Phil, avait essayé de me violer et ma mère m'avait vendu. Mais pour les gens j'avais une toute autre version. « Phil est joueur de baseball, il se déplace pas mal, ma mère reste avec moi, elle est triste, Phil lui manque, alors je quitte la belle ville de Phœnix pour aller voir mon père que je ne connais presque pas. » Voilà, pas mal hein ? Je l'ai créé en allant à l'aéroport. Ensuite, ça a été plus dur… Car je suis partie sans l'autorisation de Renée, ce qui veut dire que j'ai dus acheter toute seule les billets d'avions, trouver le train, etc.… Heureusement un vieux Monsieur m'a aidé. Mon père, par contre, lui est au courrant. Un peu normal vus que je vais habiter chez lui…Bref. L'avion commença à descendre, il amorti sa descente et… Enfin, je pus me retrouver à l'air libre et je pus récupérer mes quatre chiens. (Pour tout le monde c'est jamais deux sans trois, moi c'est jamais trois sans quatre). Il y avait un labrador, un chien-loup, un husky (NA : dsl pour l'orthographe je ne sais pas si c'est ça), et une berger allemand. Je les avais tous les quatre trouvé abandonnés quand ils étaient chiots, alors je les avais adoptés et éduquer pour en faire de parfait chien pour aveugle. Je senti l'odeur de mon père, j'entendis le son du cœur de mon père, puis je vis mon père… Pas avec les yeux, non. Chaque son produit une onde, chaque goûtes de pluies quand elle tombe sur un objet va créé un son qui après va lui créé une onde. Et je décèle ses ondes. Grâce à elle je peux « voir ». Je me dirigeais vers mon père, mes chiens tirant, ma canne explorant.

-Bienvenu à Forks, ma chérie. Bienvenus chez ta nouvelle vie.

Forks, nouveau départ je l'espère, mais ce ne sera pas une nouvelle vie. Mon passé est trop présent, les blessures de mon passé trop marqué. Et chaque jour mon équipe me rejoint. Mon équipe de douleur, regret, peur. Non, ce ne sera pas une nouvelle vie, ce sera juste un mirage…


	3. Chapitre 2 Arrivée

Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires !

Joanie xxxx : Merci beaucoup ! Et oui ça va être facile, mais pas si facile que ça de savoir le secret des Cullen !

Alizée : pour lire la suite c'est ICI !lol

Melody : merci beaucoup !

Mini-Kyu : Merci beaucoup !

Pauline : Merci ! Toujours un plaisir de lire tes commentaires !

Neverland25 : Oui, j'ai toujours été dingue de Dardevil et j'ai souvent imaginé une Bella aveugle.

Jlukes : Tu es sûr qu'elle ne peut pas aller à l'école comme tout le monde ? Après tout Bella est têtue. Pour les chapitres plus longs je vais essayer !

Cœur-de-sang666 : Alors la suite je la poste souvent les soirs de la semaine, rarement le week-end, surtout le Lundi, Mercredi, et Jeudi. Voilà ! Alors je pense dans le prochain chapitre et un peu dans celui-là, elle va « l'apercevoir » !

Misiri-addict : merci beaucoup !

Leelouthe : ouais, les ressenti aveugle sont certes impressionnants mais ils vont faire mal plus tard, et puis j'ai toujours été intéressée par les gens aveugle, sourd et/ou muet. Merci en tout cas.

Maggy123456789 : Pff! C'est pas juste ! T'as deviné ce qui va la mettre sur la voix ! Lol. Ouais j'ai fais Renée et Phil comme ça parce que j'en avais marre des Renée toutes sympa et tout…

Aristaa : je suis pas sûr que ça ce dit…lol. Merci en tout cas ! Bonne lecture !

Devine qui sais ??: C'est Lola. Ma chère sœur ! Lol

Jones17 : Merci

Je vous préviens, c'est l'une des seules fois où je mets des réponses à tous les commentaires, dsl d'être désagréable. Là c'est juste pour tous vous remercier de lire ma fic' ! Merci !

Chapitre 2

Le voyage fut silencieux. Parfois je sentais le regard de Charlie peser sur moi, je l'entendais ouvrir la bouche, mais jamais il ne disait un mot. Il savait que je n'étais pas sociable, que j'étais méfiante. Car là où j'avais grandis il savait falloir tendre la main pour frapper avec l'autre, il fallait savoir frappé, blessé et même tué. C'est toi ou eux. Et ça je l'avais appris. J'ai développé mes sens restant là où j'avais grandis, pour que finalement la ville elle-même devienne un terrain de jeu. Pour ne plus avoir peur quand je marchais dans la rue. Pour que cette ville soit _ma _ville. J'ai appris à défendre les plus faible, à ne pas être une de ces filles qui on peur quand elles se cassent un ongle, à me battre malgré se que je suis, se que j'ai, à rendre coup pour coup, insulte pour insulte, mort pour mort, bagarre pour bagarre. J'ai éveillé mon instinct animal, mon instinct féroce. Pour qu'au final… Ma non voyance et moi ne nous ne fassions plus qu'un…Il y a des chose qu'on oublie pas, a vrai dire on oublie rien, on vit simplement avec…

******

******

-Papa, je veux aller à l'école comme tous ces autres gamins !

-Tu n'as jamais été à l'école.

-Et j'ai tellement bossé que quand le directeur m'a fait faire un texte j'avais un niveau de terminal !

-Oui mais les gens…

-Je sais papa, je connais les réactions des gens, ma voix se brisa sur les derniers mots et je retins un sanglot tout en me composant un visage dur, fermer, impassible et froid.

-Bella…

Je ne répondis pas et montais les escaliers. Je loupais une marche et m'étalai par terre. Au même moment la sonnette retentit. Charlie ouvrit la porte.

-Carlisle !cria-t-il

-Charlie !répondit une voix séduisante

-Esmée !

-Charlie !répondit une voix douce

-Et les enfants, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice et Edward, énuméra mon père.

-Charlie, saluèrent plusieurs voix en même temps.

-Et où est ta fille ?demanda Carlisle

-Heu…

Je devinai à son ton qu'il avait honte de moi. Comme toute les personnes avec qui j'étais. Je décidai de bien le faire se sentir encor plus honteux. Je descendis les escaliers pour aller chercher ma valise. Je passai devant mon père et les conversations s'arrêtèrent.

-Heu…demanda une voix, t'es qui ?

-Moi ?

-Oui.

-Je suis Isabella Mary Swan, souris-je, mais c'est Bella.

-Emmett, se présenta celui a qui appartenait la main.

Je l'imaginais comme un nounours géant avec des cheveux bruns.

-Alice, dit une voix fluette.

Je l'imaginais comme un petit lutin avec des cheveux noir.

-Jasper, dit une autre voix, plus grave.

Je l'imaginais avec des cheveux blonds, grand, léonin.

-Rosalie, cracha une voix.

Une blonde hyper belle, sans rien dans le crâne, hautaine et méchante

-Edward, murmura une voix suave.

Grand, pas trop musclé mais un peu, des cheveux bouclés cuivres, des yeux dorés, et un manequin.

-Esmée, dit une voix douce.

Je mis du temps à reprendre mes esprits. Je l'imaginais petite, un visage doux, saint, un visage de _vraie_ mère, des cheveux longs, bouclés et caramel.

-Carlisle.

Je l'imaginai blond.

Je sortis de la maison avec mes toiles, mes palettes, mes peintures et mes pinceaux. Je me laissais diriger par mes chiens qui couraient et par le bruit de la mer qui se fracassait sur les rochers…Je laissais le pinceau courir sur la toile. Je savais que je peignais le visage selon moi d'Esmée. Puis je fis les vagues se fracassant sur les rochers, le clair de lune, le coucher du soleil. Je rentrais à la maison, et me couchis tôt... Car demain serais mon nouveau départ...


	4. INFO

Salut a tous, désoler pour le retard, je ne poste pas encor le prochain chapitre sur aucune de mes fic's. Désoler, j'ai pas rangée ma chambre et maman m'a puni, interdit d'ordinateur. Là elle me laisse juste vous expliquer mon retard. Désoler. J'ai presque fini de ranger l'une de mes deux chambre (zarbi, je sais, cherché pas a savoir). Biz, merci. Ah oui et pour plusieurs chose, pour la fic' « je ne suis plus ta Bella » c'est pas moi qui l'a fait c'est Vic et pour celle pour ma fic « l'amour aveugle » qui voulait être ma bêta lectrice, donc Tsuda, c'est okay, comment on s'arrange ?


	5. Chapitre 3 Blessée

Chapitre 3

Le ton commençait à monter. La conversation, pouvant aussi être une guerre, avait d'abord débuté par une reconnaissance, puis par l'avancée des armées, ensuite par le premier tir des soldats,et enfin la bataille commença . Et là,ce que je venais de dire fit l'effet d'une bombe nucléaire . Mon père, lui, était en train de construire la sienne. Le coup fut violent et rapide, me projetant sur le meuble qui avec le choc fit tomber le vase en verre posé sur lui. Un large éclat de verre échoué sur ma trajectoire m'entailla le crâne. Je sentis l'odeur du sang un mélange de freesia et de rouille et de sel. Ce liquide rouge me fascinait autant qu'il me révulsait, la nausée me vint quand je le sentis couler.  
-Pardonne moi, répétait la voix affolée de mon père près de moi.

-On ne pardonne jamais vraiment, on vit simplement avec, murmurai-je.  
Il y eu un autre coup, puis, le noir envahit mon esprit.

FLASH BACK

Le lendemain je me levais tôt pour ne pas réveiller Charlie. Je me préparais, un jean slim noir, un corset en cuir noir, un sweet-shirt bleu marine, bleu nuit, des convers noirs et mon manteau en cuir noir, enfin d'après ce que m'avait dit la personne qui tenait la boutique. Je mis mes éternelles lunettes à monture noir et aux verres tintés noirs. Car pour moi tout est noir...Je pris ma canne noir et bleu nuit, une pomme, une barre céréale, deux gorgées de jus de fruit et les clefs de voiture. C'était une voiture pour aveugle qui signalait tout, les virages, les panneaux, les limites de vitesses, les kilomètres, les autres voitures, la vitesse à laquelle je roulais, etc. ...  
Mon père n'était pas d'accord que j'aille à l'école au bahut mais bon... J'arrivais rapidement et me dirigeais (après m'être renseigné auprès d'une d'une fille) vers l'accueil. La matinée passa sans encombre. Je rencontrais Jessica (une cancan) Lauren (une cancan en pire) Angela (quelqu'un de bien, timide et elle avait l'air assez joli) ) Mike (plein d'hormones numéro 1) Tyler (plein d'hormones numéro 2) Eric (plein d'hormones numéro 3 certes un peu moins que les deux premiers et surtout moins que Mike), et d'autres personnes, Ben (qui, j'en suis sur est fou amoureux d'Angela). Et puis les enfants Cullen. Ces êtres à la peau pâle et aux yeux dorés d'après ce que m'avait dit Jessica. Ces êtres non humains, au cœur qui ne battait pas, à l'odeur différente et qui n'avait pas de sang chaud dans les veines...En allant au self je passais devant les cinq Cullen . La blonde, Rosalie, me fit un croche- patte.  
-Fais gaffe, l'aveugle, cracha-t-elle.  
Je me relevais doucement.  
-La ferme Blondie, répondis-je en me relevant vivement.  
-Alors l'aveugle c'est bien l'école ?!  
-Hé, la BCBG BBB BB BBP, ta gueule, tu comprends ça ?!  
(BCBG : Bon Chic Bon Genre. BBB : Blondie Barbie Blondasse. BB : Blondie Barbie. BBP : Blondie Barbie Péta*ss*.).  
J'entendis un feulement. Je me relevais doucement et me dépêchais de me barrer. Soudain, me vint le bruit d'autres pas des pas et sentis l'odeur d'Alice et Edward.  
-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demandais-je sans me retourner.  
-Tu m'impressionnes, avoua Alice.  
-Contente pour toi, répondis-je agacée.  
-Tu es vraiment aveugle ? me demanda-t-elle en même temps qu'Edward  
-Vous êtes vraiment humains ?répliquai-je  
Ils s'arrêtèrent et j'entendis la mâchoire d'Edward claquer.  
Je mangeais rapidement.

Direction Biologie... Je marchais doucement, ma canne explorant le couloir devant moi. Mes doigts longs et fins parcouraient les portes et les casiers cherchant désespérément ma classe. Enfin, je trouvais la salle. J'y entrais doucement, ma canne explorant devant moi. Je me dirigeais vers le professeur.  
-Swan, à côté de Cullen me dit-il.  
Merde, murmurais-je  
Mike Newton eut la gentillesse de m'accompagner à ma futur place... Mon voisin écarta son tabouret et eu un reniflement que je devinais non aimable.  
La fin du cours arriva trop longtemps à mon goût. A la sonnerie Edward Cullen s'en fut. Il ne revint pas le jour d'après ni ceux qui suivirent. Le train-train s'installa, je mentais à mon père en lui disant que je restais tous les jours à la maison, Edward ne revenait pas, j'évitais les Cullen et restais avec Angela. Nous étions devenus proches car sa sœur avait été aveugle puis, à cause de certaines personnes elle s'était sucidée. Mais il y avait comme un manque, un vide et je me surpris à penser au mystérieux Edward Cullen, qu'était-il en train de m'arriver nom de Dieu ! Les semaines passèrent...une...deux...et enfin trois...Puis, un jour mon quotidien changea. D'abord, Edward Cullen revint, ensuite, mon père apprit que j'allais à l'école. Comme à mon habitude j'entrais dans la salle et m'installais. On tira le tabouret voisin.  
-Bonjours, murmura sa voix de ténor.  
-Qu'est-ce tu me veux ? demandais-je hargneuse sans que je sache exactement pourquoi...  
-Je n'ai pas pu me présenter, je suis Edward Cullen.  
- Sans blague tu l'as su quand ?! m'exclamais-je.  
-Tu es toujours comme ça ? Agressive et sarcastique ?  
-Là où j'ai grandi il faut savoir se construire une carapace, laissais-je échappé.  
-Là où tu as grandis ?  
Merde.  
Le professeur – qui n'était pas encor arriver entra au même moment. Ouf, sauver par le gong !  
Le professeur expliqua le cours. Fastoche.

-Honneur aux dames ?  
-Que de galanterie, crachai-je.  
Je ne pris pas le microscope mais simplement la lamelle. Je la touchais doucement.  
-Prophase, déclarai-je.  
-Tu permets que je vérifie.  
-Vas-y.  
Il y jeta, devinai-je, à peine un coup d'oeil.  
-Prophase.  
J'entendis la plume du stylo crisser sur le papier, il écrivait donc le résultat.  
-Anaphase.  
Il allait remettre la lamelle mais j'attrapais sa main.  
-Je peux, dis-je en retirant rapidement ma main.  
-Bien sûr.  
-Anaphase murmurai-je après vérification.  
Nous terminâmes rapidement l'expérience.  
-Alice est dans ton cours de math, dit-il.  
-Ah bon ?  
-Oui.  
-Et alors ?  
-Tu voudrais bien te mettre à côté d'elle ? Elle a remarqué que ton livre n'était pas en braille.  
Je serrais les dents et me mordis la langue.  
-Ah...désolé.  
-Pas grave, tu lui diras que c'est okay.  
Le professeur arriva, attirer par notre inactivité.

-Laissez moi deviner Monsieur Cullen, vous avez décidé qu'Isabella ne méritait pas de toucher aux... aux lamelles.  
-Bella, corrigea automatiquement mon voisin et détromper vous, elle en a trouvé trois sur cinq.  
-Tu l'avais déjà fait ?me demanda-t-il  
-Non.  
-Ah...Mais tu es forte...C'est bien que vous soyez ensemble.  
Il repartit. Le bruit des cœurs était assourdissant. J'essayais encore une fois de me concentrer sur celui de mon voisin. Rien. Pas un bruit, juste celui de sa respiration, mais ce bruit aussi était superficiel. Bizarre. La journée se finit. Je rentrais à l'école, problème mon père était là.  
-Où tu étais ?  
-Quelque part.  
-Bella ?  
-Sorti.  
-Où ?

-Laisse moi deviner, au lycée.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?!  
-Mais tu es une sale mioche d'aveugle !  
-Et toi tu es un sale con de père !  
Le premier coup parti sans que je m'y attende. Je crachais du sang.  
-Et bah j'ai pas de bol, mon père est un salaud psychopathe, ma mère une salope droguée, un beau-père pervers. Quelle famille !  
Un autre coup.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

L'odeur du sang, de la sueur et de la crasse emplissait ma chambre depuis trois jours. Trois jours que mon père m'avait enfermé dans cette pièce minuscule. Il attendait que j'aille mieux pour m'envoyer chez des amis de la Push. La porte s'ouvrit, mon père entra dans la chambre, m'attrapa par le col du tee-shirt et m'envoya valser dans la voiture. Il conduit quelques minutes puis s'arrêta. Il sortit de la voiture.  
-Billy, Jacob, voici l'aveugle Bella...

Et l'Enfer ne faisait que commencer...


	6. SOS

SOS. SVP aidez moi, avant les vacances je lisais une fic où Bella est la sœur de Jacob. Charlie à une attaque et Bella revient à Forks et elle retrouve Edward. Là où je m'étais arrêté elle venait de se mettre avec Edward. Pourriez-vous m'aidez à la retrouver ????

Merci !!! Pour toutes mes fic's les suites vont bientôt arriver. Bye !!


	7. Désoler

Je suis vraiment désoler pour le retard des mes fics. Mais j'ai eu des problèmes personnels. Une petite déprime. Des coups de blues. Une peine de cœur. Un problème avec ma famille. Pas envi d'écrire. Lancer dans un autre livre et quand j'ai voulus me remettre à mes fics, j'avais plus internet. Donc, jusqu'à la fin du mois d'août j'ai internet donc je me remets à écrire. Voilà. Je comprends que vous ne vouliez et si vous arrêtez de lire mes fics pas de problème. Je comprends. Merci pour tous vos commentaire et à la prochaine.

Alice


	8. encore dsl

Hello les gens, non, mes fics' ne sont pas arrêter c'est juste que ces temps ci je n'ai plus d'ordinateur à moi, donc la j'utilise celui de ma mère mais voilà quoi, elle bosse dessus, l'emmène partout avec elle, donc c'est galère ! Pour la fic "L'amour aveugle" je voulait savoir si ma Bêta avait le dernier chapitre qu'on avait vu ensemble. Parce que j'ai oublié de vous dire que cinq ans d'écriture ont disparut en fumer suite à la mort de mon ordi! Donc tout les chapitres que j'avais écrit ont été détruit plus tout les livres que j'écrivais! Mon grand-père est m'a dit qu'il me donnerait le sien mais je dois d'abord attendre qu'il s'en rachète un autre donc voilà...je verrais ce que je peux faire!Merci de votre patience et à bientôt j'espère !


	9. Chapitre 4 EncoreEt encoreEt encore

Bonjour!

Et oui, enfin le chapitre suivant! Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, surtout pour un chapitre si court.

Je tenais ensuite à tous vous remercier. Pour votre soutein, votre patience et vos encouragements. En effet, j'allais bel et bien arrêter cette histoire. Et j'ai lu vos commenaires...Alors merci à tous, et j'espère que cette "récompense" vous satisfaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 4. Encore et encore.

Combien cela faisait-il de temps qu'elle se trouvait ici? Trois jours ? Trois heures ? Trois mois ? Ou alors trois ans. Elle ne le savait pas. Elle ne savait plus rien. Elle ne sentait plus rien. Même plus la douleur dans son corps, du aux nombreux coups et à ses abus répugnants. Même plus la faim qui lui serrait l'estomac, ou la soif qui lui enserrait la gorge. Pas même la peur lorsqu'elle voyait la porte s'ouvrir, sur l'ombre d'un homme. Elle ne saurait dire lequel. Il n'y avait que Jacob et Bill, au début. Puis il y avait eu Paul, et un autre. Et encore un autre. Et un de plus. Les hommes qui ouvraient la porte de son enfer étaient nombreux. Tellement qu'elle ne les comptait plus. De toute façon à quoi bon. A quoi bon le savoir ? A quoi bon ressentir la douleur lorsqu'ils la violaient. Elle n'était qu'une bête, un objet, à leurs yeux. Elle n'était plus rien. Il lui avait tout prit. Sa fierté, sa confiance, et même son nom. Mais pas sa virginité, ça, d'autre l'a lui avaient volé bien avant. Alors elle se laissait faire. Elle ne disait rien. Elle ne criait même plus de douleur. Elle se laissait faire. Les laissait se déchaîner sur son corps impur. Les laissait la salir. Encore et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Sans fin, sans interruption. Sans personne pour la sortir de là. Et maintenant elle savait. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais droit au bonheur. Et que de toute façon ne servait à rien. Il n'était rien comparé à la douleur. Et à la mort. Et elle, elle se sentait morte, vide. Alors pour ressentir la vie dans son corps fatigué, son âme souillée, elle se scarifiait. Encore et encore. Pour savoir qu'elle vivait. Qu'elle faisait partie de ce monde pourris. De cette vie de chienne. De pute. Juste bonne à écarter les cuisses. De gré ou de force. Encore et encore. Et au loin, un souvenir. Lointain. Qui venait la hanter pendant ses rares minutes de sommeil. Un visage. Flou. Si flou. Une voix. Si étouffée. Si douce. Une odeur. Ténue. Qui effleurait à peine ses narines. Des cheveux cuivrés. Qui semblait si doux. Une main glaciale mais si chaleureuse… Un regard. Doré. Inquisiteur. Qui la faisait se sentir en vie. Mais elle savait que tout cela n'était que rêve. Et non réalité. Mais la frontière entre les deux est si mince, que parfois elle se demandait de quel côté elle se trouvait. Alors elle rouvrait les yeux. Mais cela ne servait à rien. Sauf quand un homme se satisfaisait avec son corps. Dans ce cas, ses yeux le terrifiaient et il la frappait de toutes ses forces. Alors elle revenait du mauvais côté. Car elle aurait tellement voulu rester avec cette ombre rassurante… Là-bas, elle se sentait pour la première fois de sa vie en sécurité. Elle se sentait bien. Complète. Epanouie. Rassurée. Tout ce qu'elle n'était pas de l'autre côté. Alors elle déconnectait son esprit de son corps. Elle laissait son enveloppe entre les mains avides de luxure et de perversité. Son esprit vagabondait. Vers des terres qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Aux couleurs surréalistes. Impossible. Ses couleurs à elle. Son monde à elle. Ce monde que personne ne pourrait jamais lui voler. Là-bas, elle y était chez elle. Elle y était la bienvenue. Elle était enfin à sa place. Alors elle se laissait mourir à petit feu, dans le but de rester éternellement dans son monde…

La porte en métal s'ouvrit en un bruit retentissent et alla s'écraser contre le mur en pierre de la cave. Charlie y pénétra, doucement. Comme un faucon regardant sa proie, prêt à se jeter sur elle. Quand l'heure viendra. Oui. Quand l'heure viendra. Quand l'heure viendra, ils se débarrasseront du monstre. Définitivement. Quand elle ne rapportera plus d'argent. Quand elle sera devenue encore plus inutile. Car elle ne méritait pas de vivre. Elle n'était qu'une erreur. Tout était de sa faute. Elle méritait de mourir pour son crime. Son crime impardonnable. Il se jette sur elle, la prenant sans vergogne. Brutalement, la faisant saigner. Et lui disant qui il était.

-Vois, vois ma fille. Je suis ton père. Et c'est moi qui décide. Tu m'appartiens. Tu es mon joujou. Mon sex-toy. Ma lingette. Je m'en sers durant tout le temps où j'en ai besoin, puis je la jette. Je suis ton père. Et tu es ma chienne.

Elle ne répondait jamais. Alors il s'énervait. Il criait. Il la frappait. Encore et encore. Encore et encore.

-Tout est de ta faute ! Ceci est ma vengeance ! J'ai le droit ! Tu dois payer pour ton crime !

Il le hurlait, comme les croyants récitent leurs prières (NA : je tiens à dire que je n'ai aucun préjugés sur les croyants, ce qui va suivre est purement pour l'histoire, car malgré le fait que je sois athée, je respecte la religion et les croyances des autres). En litanie répétitive, sans y croire, sans y penser, plus par habitude. Ils récitent des paroles auquel ils ne croient pas. Ils prient un Dieu dont ils nient au-dehors l'existence. Alors Charlie, le répétait comme pour se convaincre. Encore et encore.

Il laissa finalement le corps ensanglanté de la chienne sur le sol. Il referma sa braguette et commença à partir.

-Dis-moi…dis-moi …, quel est mon crime, murmura d'une voix faible la femme bafouée sur le sol.

-Ton crime, cracha-t-il.

Il ouvrit la porte, laissant entrer un faible rayon de lumière.

-Ton crime est ta porte existence.

La porte se referma en un bruit assourdissant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bruit du verrou retentit. Puis plus rien.

Et la phrase tournait. _« Ton crime est ta propre existence ». _Elle tournait et retournait dans le cerveau anesthésié. Encore et encore.

Encore et encore…

Le bruit du verrou malmené résonna dans la petite cave. Puis la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Deux ombre s'y faufilèrent et s'approchèrent de la jeune femme abandonnée nue sur le sol.

L'une d'elle se pencha, ses seins se ballotant lors du mouvement. Elle posa le sceau d'eau à terre, sortit le chiffon qui s'y trouvait, et essora ce dernier. Une odeur de miel.

L'autre aida la femme à se relever et dégagea les cheveux collés à son front. Elle posa ensuite une main fraiche sur ce dernier, couvert de sueur. Une odeur de menthe.

-ça ne peut plus durer, murmura la première en lavant les cuisses couvertes de sang et de sperme.

Sa voix était douce et ses gestes maternel.

-Mais que pouvons-nous bien faire Sue ?

Une main tout aussi douce, et des gestes plus hésitants.

-On pourrait…l'amener chez un docteur, continua la deuxième.

-Non, tous sous son l'emprise de Charlie, Leah. Mais…on peut l'amener…chez _lui_…

Le torchon courrait désormais entre le front, le visage et la gorge.

-Le docteur…le doc…le v…

-Oui. Chez Carlisle Cullen.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel le torchon (et Sue) finirent leur travaille. Cette dernière prit ensuite le sceau d'eau et le vida dans la bouche de l'adolescente.

L'eau avait un gout de fer et était salé. Mais qu'importe. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas bu…

-Dis gamine, murmura Sue, ça va ?

Ladite gamine ne répondit pas.

-Dépêchons-nous, Sue. Les hommes ne devraient pas tardés à rentrer.

L'autre hocha la tête, ses longs cheveux émettant un bruit de froissement. Il y eut ensuite des bruits de vêtements. Puis la blessée fut soulevée de terre.

On l'a déposa dans une voiture. Elle entendit le moteur gronder.

La voiture s'arrêta. Elle entendit le crissement des pneus.

On sonna. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

On parla. Elle entendit des bruits de pas.

Sa portière fut presque arrachée.

Elle, elle fut prise dans une étreinte maternelle.

-Oh mon Dieu, mais que t'ont-ils fait ? Oh non…ma Bella…

Bella ? Bella…Elle se souvenait. C'était son nom. On lui avait rendu son nom. On lui avait rendu son existence. Elle était vivante.

Elle se mit à pleurer dans les bras de la femme. Encore et encore.

Et elle se mit à crier. Encore et encore.

La douleur l'asseyait de toute part.

Encore. Et encore. Et encore…

* * *

Chapitre assez sombre, comme toute l'histoire. Néanmoins, mon style d'écriture à évoluer vers le "macabre", sombre. Ne vous étonné donc pas. Donc ceux ui aime passez votre chemin ^^!

Merci de m'avoir lu et merci encore une fois pour votre soutien! Le chemin de la "guérison" est très long, mais je viens de faire le premier pas, alors j'espère atteindre l'arrivée rapidement!

Alice


End file.
